1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input/output device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device (e.g., a touch sensor), an output device, an input/output device (e.g., a touch panel), a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used for most flat panel displays typified by a liquid crystal display device and a light-emitting display device are formed using silicon semiconductors such as amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, and polycrystalline silicon provided over glass substrates. Furthermore, such a transistor employing such a silicon semiconductor is used in integrated circuits (ICs) and the like.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a technique in which, instead of a silicon semiconductor, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is used in transistors. Note that in this specification, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is referred to as an oxide semiconductor. For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a technique is disclosed in which a transistor is manufactured using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor and the transistor is used as a switching element or the like of a pixel of a display device.
What is desirable is a touch panel in which a display device is provided with a function of inputting data with a finger or the like touching a screen as a user interface.
A display device provided with a touch sensor or a display module provided with a touch sensor is called a touch panel, a touch screen, or the like. Furthermore, a device that has a touch sensor and does not have a display element is called a touch panel in some cases. Thus, a display device provided with a touch sensor or a display module provided with a touch sensor is called a display device having a touch sensor, a display device having a touch panel, a touch sensor having a display device, or a touch panel having a display device in some cases. Note that a display device provided with a touch sensor is referred to as a touch panel.
For example, Patent Documents 3 to 6 each disclose a touch panel using a liquid crystal element as a display element.